Warwick/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * ;Playing Against * Tricks ;Ability Usage * strength comes from his incredible sustain and durability in both the lane and jungle with his and along with his ability to support his team with and lockdown high priority targets with . However, he lacks hard burst and is reliant on his teammates to follow up with him. * Due to the sustain granted by and , can easily remain at full health in the jungle, allowing him to take many jungle routes and making him difficult to counter-jungle. ** In the jungle, benefits most from armor and attack speed runes as it increases the effectiveness of while making it easier to kill jungler monsters. ** His lack of AoE makes his clear time somewhat slow, which aggressive junglers can take advantage of. * Due to the health regeneration from and , excels at 1v1 fights. Use this knowledge to your advantage. * can help a lot when pushing a lane since it will increase the attack speed of both you and your allies and also grants and his team strong objective control regardless of build. * can grant assists even if you are not close to the enemy champion, or even if you did not damage him yourself, so long as your ally had the buff active <15 seconds before making the kill. * Turn off to fool weakened enemies into thinking that you are not nearby, but don't forget to turn it on again later. * excels at hunting down fleeing or weakened enemy champions after teamfights. At max level, reveals the location of enemy champs with less than 50% health from great distances and gives him a large boost in speed for chasing, it also reveals their locations for all friendly champs, making escapes very difficult and preventing brush jukes. * Once hits level 6, his duelling ability and overall usefulness spikes as his has decent range and its CC is inescapable without an interrupt. * is also very useful in killing his pursuers. While running, cast to regain most of the health you have lost, then spam the rest of your skills. This should shut down your pursuer's hope in killing you and you may even kill them if you are strong enough. * Take care when initiating a teamfight with , as the enemy team will likely focus you quickly. * To maximize your ganking pressure you should try to force enemies to use their escape abilities such as or before casting . * When ganking, try saving for later in the fight when enemies are trying to run away. This way you have a higher chance of getting a kill, however it is sometimes better to use to suppress your target until your team catches up to them. * Only initiate the fight when your team can focus down an opponent to ensure they won't escape. * When choosing a target for , be careful of targets who have spell-blocking abilities or , as it will completely negate the suppression on your ultimate. * Casting on the enemy carry is the priority for Warwick in any team fight. The cooldown on the skill is relatively short, so don't be afraid to use it if you think it will grant your team a kill. * suppresses an enemy, so using it on an enemy that is targeted by a friendly turret will ensure at least three turret hits. It can also be used to disrupt channeled abilities like or . * is easily disrupted by a stun, knock-up or suppression, so wait for the enemy disables to be used before using this ability. * As a carry, can be used on an enemy carry to suppress them and, with , lower them to ~50% health, so that can kick in to chase and kill them quickly. ;Mastery Usage * can help survive in the fray after initiating with . Keep in mind that has no other ways to activate the shield aside from his ultimate so the mastery will be useless until he has it. * is useful if needs more damage as he autoattacks a lot and can utilise the bonus AD well. synergises especially well with with the mastery as it both stacks it quickly and scales off the bonus damage. ;Item Usage * The attack damage scaling on and the ability power scaling on make attack damage and ability power items viable on . ** Any ability power items should offer some other additionally beneficial statistic because they don't significantly increase his damage. ** or . Life steal coupled with and can give a good amount of in-combat sustain, making a good choice. The armor reduction stacks from can help increase his physical damage, although it does nothing for his magic damage. ** offers a good mix of ability power and attack damage and sustain. * If wants to build ability power, is an excellent item, as it adds to ' ability power ratio. can be utilized between casts of and for three procs in one combination, granting high burst. also greatly increases damage on with its bonus attack damage ratio and ability power to synergize with . * With , can benefit from attack speed items. ** Due to the high damage and heal on , works very well if you give him lots of resistance combined with spell penetration. While building him lots of on-hit effect effects like and is attractive, you risk making him a walking ultimate who will die very easily. ** is also an effective item on , giving him ability power, mana regen, and cooldown reduction, as well as synergizing with , preventing his opponents from evading it with lifesteal. * His ultimate procs all on-hit effects such as , , and five times, and once or twice. Using gives it full stacks for , , deals damage from and will deal % of their current HP (8% per strike). ** has a great synergy with his ultimate, but due to its high price and as most players choose to build tanky before going for damage, it is recommended that it should be bought as a fourth or maybe fifth item. ** while lacking the percent damage on , has higher AD and thus scaling with . It also procs the % current health shred passive 5 times, allowing you to deal a good deal of AoE damage if enemies are clustered around your target and helps him clear waves and camps much faster. ** Likewise, serves a similar purpose to its counterpart by providing more AoE damage. However, this item works better as it makes more durable and scales with health, a stat that is likely to build large amounts of. Additionally, the Cleave passive is an on-hit effect which synergises better with his than the flat Attack Damage that provides. * Since does significant damage by simply auto-attacking, purchasing critical strike items like , , or might be good for him. Take note that building critical strike is a slow process, requiring a fair amount of gold while offering no defensive stats, and can leave a melee champion like very vulnerable. Delaying the purchase of critical strike for survivability is suggested. ** Remember that cannot critically strike and does magic damage. * Building some survivability is crucial for since he has no innate defense mechanisms as a melee champion. * By building him tankier, becomes incredibly hard to kill due to high healing while still being able to put out hefty damage on enemies without having to fear sudden death. This will also maximize the effectiveness of any proc items you get by allowing him to stay in the fray for longer. * A is great when you use on an enemy champion, allowing to keep the suppression or give them second thoughts. * lack of any multiple-target or AoE damage means he may miss out on assists during a team fight. ensures does some damage to nearby enemies when attacking, allowing for assist credit. Buffing friendly champions with will also provide assist credit. * has the essential quality of any fighter, which is being both tanky and damage-capable. Therefore, a mix of items across tankiness, damage, and utility will maximize late game capacity on him. * Getting a will greatly increase 's survivability while he attacks as the healing from his and will be increased, giving him an advantage in a 1v1 scenario. * The movement speed gain of a item or a movement speed slow of a , in addition to , can easily prevent any enemy's escape. * is a strong defensive item on as cooldown reduction works well with . ** has similar stats but has the merit of providing more damage and a source of CC in the form of a slow. ** Therefore, should be bought for more tankiness and should be bought for more damage. * Cooldown reduction, although not a significant increase to his damage, is helpful because usefulness is heavily reliant on the uptime of his . * can be a good starting item for a because the mana regeneration and ability power helps sustaining yourself with early game. ;Countering * Buying a can force to get closer to you in order to use to break your spell shield before using . * is also effective for removing if you are a high priority target. * Before has a few ranks in he can't trade damage well. Use this to your advantage to deny early on. * Pre-6 lacks powerful crowd control, so escaping his early ganks will be relatively easy if you're not overly pushed. * is a very resilient opponent at all stages in the game, and is fairly tanky along with his sustain from and , so you should avoid focusing him. ** Due to this, he can also 1v1 most champions. Avoid fighting Warwick alone, and instead stay alongside your teammates. If Warwick tries to focus you, your teammates can CC him and prevent him from reaching you. * is much better at fighting extended trades as he needs time to stack and potentially and . Take advantage of this by kiting him or poking him from afar as he also has no ranged abilities to retaliate. * has an extremely high mana cost which is worsened by his terrible base mana (A mere 750 at level 18). Abuse this by making repeated short skirmishes to make him use his abilities to run his mana dry quickly. ** Bear in mind that a lot of his damage is still tied to basic attacks so don't assume that an OOM is defenceless. * Always try to disrupt his with a stun, silence, knockup, knockback, blind, or at the very least reduce its damage with if you have one. ** This reduces overall damage while freeing one of your teammates for the fight. * An opponent who can match his sustain and continuously poke him like , or can handle him in a lane. ** Forcing to switch targets during the laning phase with continuous pokes will prevent him from getting stacks in his passive leading to weaker heal from his . * Much like , is very tanky with sustain, so while he be burst down, allowing him to heal back to full health will waste all your efforts. * During laning phase, if you are unsure of where Warwick is, and you are low on health, avoid staying at your lane, as Warwick can appear from nowhere. Due to its enormous chasing potential, it is hard to avoid being killed by him, especially considering how easy Warwick can towerdive, as well as his ultimate, which make even more difficult to avoid death. * Build magic resistance to lower the damage from and his ultimate, as those are his main sources of damage. * Since his DPS comes from attack speed and on-hit effect items (typically and/or ), the counter is attack speed debuffs: and along with champions like , and or any other tank/offtank with an attack speed debuff such as or . Don't build too much armor, though, as explained above, most of Warwick's damage is still magic. * Getting health regeneration early on can be an effective counter against a laning , as his harassment is limited to using . * Try to cast on him in every teamfight, as it will apply to counter his high sustain. and also work for this purpose. ru:Варвик/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Warwick